thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grievous (2005)
The 2005 General Grievous was the monster cyborg General of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was trained under Count Dooku and soon killed various Jedi for no known reason. He was genocidal and murderous across the galaxy and became the greatest villains. Personality 2005 was nothing like the 2008 General Grievous. 2005 General Grievous was a brilliant Separatist military strategist and a feared Jedi hunter, known for his ruthlessness and hacking cough. A twisted melding of flesh and metal, his body itself was a weapon, allowing him lightning quick strikes and devastating blows. He was also quick to retreat from a disadvantageous tactical position in battle, a tactic that worked until one final meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also a brilliant military strategist who can't be bothered with compassion or mercy for his enemies. His lightning strikes and effective battle planning made him infamous in the eyes of the Republic, Grievous' living matter was encased within his precision-engineered artificial body; inside the hardened shell beat the heart of a remorseless Jedi killer. A pressurized gut-sack held his vital organs, while his skull-like mask contained his living eyes and brain. Each of his six-fingered arms could split in two, resulting in an array of four limbs, each armed with a lightsaber that he would take as a grim trophy of his foes. Grievous could spin these arms in a whirling storm of deadly light. Despite his imposing image, it seemed Grievous was a coward at heart, only entering into combat with opponents he believes he can defeat. This was due to invasive and manipulative brain surgery performed on him in secret by separatist scientists, and originally, Grievous was known to willingly take on seemingly impossible foes. His ruthlessness and thirst for victory at any cost made him Enemy Number One in the eyes of the Jedi Council. History Meeting Count Dooku Count Dooku, InterGalactic Banking Clan Member San Hill, Poggle the Lesser, and other Geonosians wrecked 2005 Grievous's ship and cased him in a cyborg body. Hiring AD-W4 In the early days of the Clone Wars 2005 Grievous hired AD-W4 to oversee the planet of Hissrich. AD-W4 battled Mace Windu and a Jedi squadron, and was defeated. 2005 General Grievous Villain would then continue to kill Jedi and win battles against the Galactic Republic throughout the war. .]] Fighting against his heroic counterpart He arrived at the Battle of Kashyyyk, and fought heroic Grievous for only a brief time before the heroic Grievous realized his target, Kae Tae Tae, was escaping. He left to deal with the sinister Jedi, while 2005 made his escape after fighting several BX-series droid commandos that were trying to stop him. Fighting Billaba Evil Grievous fought Jedi General Depa Billaba on Haruun Kal. There his troops decimated her clone troops, while he personally engaged the Jedi Master in a duel and almost ended her life. Six months after his victory over Billaba, he and General Kleeve then sent in their top explosives expert, Captain Rackham Sear to carry out a bombing on the Jedi Temple. After Captain Sear's mission failure, 2005 Grievous then went to Kardoa with Kleeve and Sear's brother, Colonel Coburn Sear. There, Grievous villain saw Billaba leading the Republic forces. Grievous then demanded that she must die. However, Kleeve saw his obsession with killing Jedi as distraction and warned against attacking before he left for Kaller. 2005 General Grievous left as well for Mygeeto. However, he left Colonel Sear to deal with Billaba and her forces. The Grievous villain then waited for Billaba and her forces to come to Mygeeto. There, he and Colonel Sear confronted Billaba and her apprentice, Caleb Dume. Battle of Coruscant 2005 Grievous led the Confederacy starfleet in an all-out attack on the Republic capital, using secret hyperspace routes given to him. During the battle, evil Grievous ordered diversionary tactics, such as sending suicide squadrons of Vulture Droids to cause chaos in the city and to terrorize the citizens. As a result there was chaos in the city-planet, as Jedi and Clone troopers tried to defend against the Battle droids, but were unsuccessful. '''s bridge.]] After capturing the Chancellor successfully, 2005 General Grievous held Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hostage aboard his flagship ''Invisible Hand. After a rescue operation results in Count Dooku's death at Anakin Skywalker's hands, Grievous retreated from the battle after the Jedi infiltrated his command bridge and later took command over the Separatist Council. Utapau and Endgame Now the Republic's top priority, Grievous took refuge on the sinkhole planet Utapau, in the Separatist Council's base, inside the ''Unlimited Projection''.'' Under orders from Darth Sidious, Grievous relocates the Council to the volcanic planet Mustafar. After Palpatine authorized an invasion of Utapau, Grievous engages Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. When Kenobi gains an early advantage, Grievous flees the scene towards his starfighter with Kenobi hot on his heels. The chase ends at Grievous's secret hangar where the pair fight hand to hand. Making use of his robotic body, the General had the clear advantage in the brawl and prepares to kill Kenobi but the Jedi Master managed to rip open his chestplate in the process. Using the Force to pull Grievous's blaster to him, Kenobi fires five shots into the cyborg's heart, incinerating him from the inside and finally destroying him. At some point after his death, Clone troopers recovered Grievous's' body, and stored it in the recently-captured ''Unlimited Projection. ''After the 2nd Battle of Utapau, the ''Projection ''was retaken by the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. At some point, Moc-10009 recovered 2005 Grievous's body and used the empty body to create the N-K Necrosis droid. Mentioned by the heroic Grievous Gallery Appearances * * * Trivia *He is all evil, unlike his heroic counterpart. *In ''Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE), 2005 Grievous has Grievous Hero's voice instead of the voice from the film and the previous Battlefront II. Category:Villains Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Kaleesh Category:Jedi hunters Category:Confederacy Members